Tag along
by Lalukiya
Summary: Have you ever bought something only to receive something else along with it? Well, that's how Avery Lincoln feels when she tried to save a girl from being kidnapped only to find herself trapped in a surreal Wonderland. Now she is stuck in that place with the very person she tried to save, Alice Liddell. "Well, let's stick together until you get home, 'kay?"
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Third pov

Avery Lincoln walked into the many rooms that occupied the Lindell family.

She obviously was not supposed to be there, but no one had noticed her yet, so it should be fine right? Walking over towards the back door, she looked at the door handle.

"Rich people sure have impressive things." She muttered, breaking the doorknob and gazing at the little crystals that decorated it. She slid it into her pocket before opening the handle-less door and walking outside.

Bountiful of luscious trees decorated the garden. A lone girl was dozing underneath a tree fairly close to the house. Avery recognized her as the second youngest sister in the Lindell family. Hearing footsteps behind her, she quickly jogged towards one of the huge trees and hid behind it.

"Oh, that's strange, the door handle is missing?" And out walked a lovely girl. With locks so golden, it could rival the sun's shine. Her eyes gleamed a mix of everything, yet they still managed to hold a refined and elegant tone in them.

' _Okay wowww. What kind of house did I planned to rob- I mean, explore?'_ In the midst of her thoughts, she saw the refined sister approach the waking girl.

Their conversation was a bit too far away to hear but the older siblings started to walk back to the house, not before turning around again to remind the girl about something.

After a moment, the girl started to doze off.

Making sure she was completely knocked out, Avery ran a bit further into the garden.

 _Crunch, crunch._

Hmm? Footsteps seem to be trotting very fast behind her.

 _Whoosh_

A gust of air blew her hair as a man ran past her, the youngest sister of the Lindell family in his grasp.

"AHHH, PUT ME DOWN-!" They didn't seem to notice her but she sure as hell ain't gonna let that man kidnap the sister, she already stole their stuff, might as well save their family.

So Avery ran after them.

Soon they arrived at a huge hole. Like seriously, hole-ly moly.

No pun intended.

The man paused for a bit, his weird bunny ears twitching in her direction.

She quickly hid behind a bush and peered out again only to see him jump into the hole, the girl screaming as he leaped.

Well then. It was a suicidal kidnapper.

Avery paused as she neared the hole, don't get her wrong but that Lindell girl could be dead for all she knows. But as she contemplated what to do, she heard a sound as the hole started to close.

With no time to think, Avery leaped after them, the sound of the hole closing echoing around her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Avery's perspective

"Oof-!"

I tumbled a bit more as the ground greeted me harshly. Okay, so that hole was to another dimension. Great.

I brushed off the dust from my pants and looked up. Trees lined all around me, the sky barely visible from the leaves and branches. Am I in a forest?

I wandered a bit, trying to find something, anything that could tell me where I was. Finally, the trees numbers started to dwindle and a massive building could be seen nearby. It was large, that much was true, and it looked like it could house a very… _rich_ person. Imagine all the gems that could be hidden in the hou-oh whoops, I guess old habits die hard.

Making my way downtown over towards the building, yet again a person barrels past me. But instead of running on they stopped to see who they bumped into.

It was the Lindell girl.

Her soft pastel looking hair messily flowed down her shoulders and a blue ribbon, that matched her eyes, could be seen in her hair. "I-I'm sorry!" And with that, she ran away.

…

NOT ON MY WATCH GURL. YOU'RE COMING BACK HERE.

With no time to think, I trailed after the girl.

She ran breathlessly towards a random direction, her breath coming out rapidly. For some reason, she looked livid. I wonder why?

Finally, we reached a clearing, where another _very_ impressive mansion lied. Dang, can't wait to rob all these houses- wait…I mean…you know what? Whatever. I can't wait to rob them!

There was a gate surrounding the mansion, but it looked as if no one was there to guard it. I stayed in the shadows of the trees, something about this place seemed odd.

"Big sis, do you have business at the mansion?"

I nearly jumped when I heard nearly identical voices nearby. For a second, I thought that the question was aimed at me, but then I saw two little kids, clad in red and blue respectably, cutely holding axes towards the girl. Aww, they looked adorable.

Wait, axes?

…Do I help her? But those look sharp…

In the midst of my thoughts, I missed a chunk of their conversation. But from my viewing point, it doesn't seem to be going well.

A man suddenly appeared. Orangey blond hair fell upon his shoulders and a purple scarf was wrapped around his neck. The weirdest feature, though, was that he also had _bunny_ ears.

Did this place have a weird fetish for those things?

Well anyhow, Lindell seems to be fine now that the guy saved- wait never mind.

He has a gun.

Now should be a good time to intervene right?

Alright, let's go…!

"Wait!"

My voice seemed to echo as I hurled myself in front of Lindell. I had to dodge red and blue first, but I somehow managed to stop the bunny-eared man for a second.

"W-why don't we talk about this?" Shakily, I asked them.

Okay now that I am in the line of fire, my cool epic plan of negotiation was flushed away.

Lindell seemed to finally notice that I was there because she looked at my form with admiration. I saw the bunny man lower his gun and was about to gloat about my 'victory', but a hand rested on my shoulder. One that was too large to be Lindell's.

"Stop."

A deep voice, that could only belong to a man, resounded throughout the area. I wanted to shove his hand off of my shoulder and yell about personal space but he had a surprisingly strong grip. As he scolds the kids and the bunny-eared guy, I looked over at Lindell, only to see her paling as she glanced at the boss like man.

Hurriedly she pushed him away from us and grabbing my hand, she darted away.

"So…do you know where we are Lindell?" I asked, my hands swinging as we walked. My mission was basically complete, I had (somewhat) rescued the girl but now I just needed to know where we were.

"I-I don't know. But the _man_ who kidnapped me," Lindell's tone shifted when she mentioned 'man' but changed back to normal, "mentioned that this was the Country of Hearts."

"Country of Hearts? Sounds like a cool place to visit…not necessarily stay in, however." I replied back. "Say…what actually happened when that bunny man kidnapped you in your garden?" I asked, noting the fact that her fist suddenly tightened. But before she could tell me what happened, her face morphed into to a confused expression. "Wait a moment. How did you know that man kidnapped me in my garden?"

Oh, crud.

"Uhhhh…instinct?" She stared at me with cold eyes. "Okay, okay… I may have broken into your house that day..." I muttered it quietly, hoping that she couldn't hear me.

"You WHAT?!" She reacted better than I thought, I thought she would've slapped me or kick me or something.

"Well, I technically still followed you into this County of Hearts to rescue you. So give me some credit." I whined, hoping to get back to her good side.

Lindell sighed but smiled again. "Okay fine, but you have to promise that you don't break into anyone else's house from now on!"

I sheepishly nodded, my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Anyways, to answer your question, that _man_ stole my first…k-k-kISSS!" All of a sudden, the previously smiling girl turned demonic, her tone shifting to a high pitch as she recounted what happened.

Blocking my ears a bit, I tried to calm her down. "Why did he do that though?" I asked, curious about why someone would just kiss another.

"He tried to get me to drink from this vial," Lindell pulled out a vial from her pocket, "It was suspicious so obviously, I didn't drink it…but then he emptied the vial into his mouth and k-k-KI-" I calmed her down before she could start to screech again. "S-sorry. But anyways, he fed the weird liquid into my mouth."

"Hmm…well I doubt the liquid was poison but we can't always be sure…" I looked at her with a pitying glance in my eyes. She looked startled before realizing I was joking. "Jeez, don't scare me like that!"

I laughed cheerily. "Say, I don't want to keep calling you Lindell forever, so what's your name?"

She looked surprised at my question but warmly answered, "Well, my name is Alice Lindell. And I haven't gotten yours as well, may I have the honor?" She teased a bit, her demeanor no longer stiff.

I giggled, "Avery Lincoln at your service~!"

We laughed and talked a bit on our way back to the tower, occasionally cracking jokes.


End file.
